Chikara
by evlinheart
Summary: Yamaguchi memiliki kemampuan untuk meniadakan kemalangan yang akan menimpa orang di sekitanya. Kemampuan sehebat itu bukan berarti tidak mempunyai resiko. Yamaguchi harus kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga sebagai bayarannya.


Haikyuu Furudate Haruichi sensei.

Yamaguchi berjalan seorang diri menuju gedung olahraga. Tidak bermaksud apa-apa hanya ingin saja. Bohong sih, sebenarnya dia ingin mengenang masa ini. Memangnya dia mau kemana?.

"Yamaguchi!"

pekikkan antusias dari siapa lagi kalau bukan dari si ace wanna be, Hinata. Seperti biasa Kageyama selalu berada di sisinya. Baguslah.

Disusul yang lainnya kini seluruh anggota klub volly putra Karasuno tengah memulai sesi pemanasan untuk aktivitas klub sore ini.

"Kerja bagus semuanya"

aktivitas klub berakhir jam tujuh malam seperti biasanya dan setelah ini Yamaguchi akan meluangkan waktunya untuk ke tempat Shimada untuk melatih satu-satunya senjata yang dia punya, servisnya setelah itu pulang dan beristirahat lalu mengulang semuanya dihari esok.

Semoga saja semuanya bisa sedamai hari ini, doa yang selalu diucapkan Yamaguchi sebelum tidur.

Decitan sepatu olahraga yang bergesekan dengan lantai gedung olahraga seperti bumbu penting yang harus selalu ada di setiap latihan pagi dan sore klub volly. Ketika tiba saat istirahat Yamaguchi sering kali memperhatikan teman-temannya bersenda gurau tanpa dirinya.

Yamaguchi menyukainya, memperhatikan dari jauh teman-temannya satu persatu yang sedang membicarakan tentang berbagai hal yang kebanyakan tentang volly.

"Yamaguchi"

Tsukishima datang menghampiri Yamaguchi yang terlihat kurang fokus, servisnya juga banyak yang meleset. Tidak seperti dirinya yang biasanya, sesuatu pasti terjadi padanya.

"Iya, Tsukki?"

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh, kali ini apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Eh?"

"Eto, semalam aku melihat kalau hari ini Yachi-san akan terjatuh dan kepalanya terbentur jadi aku..."

"Tch"

Tsukishima yang merasa jengkel pergi menjauh dari Yamaguchi, disaat yang bersamaan Yachi yang terlihat sangat antusias berlari dengan cepat tanpa memperhatikan Tsukishima yang juga sedang berjalan menuju tengah lapangan hingga keduanya bertabrakan.

"Maaf"

berita baiknya Yachi tidak sampai terjatuh ke lantai karena ada Shimizu yang menyadarinya lalu menangkap Yachi yang hampir terjatuh.

"Eto..."

Yachi tidak mengerti arti tatapan datar yang dilayangkan Tsukishima ke arah Yamaguchi yang sedang memegangi pergelangan tangannya.

Latihan pagi beralih ke latihan sore. Seluruh anggota klub dibuat kalang-kabut karena tangan Yamaguchi yang mengeluarkan banyak darah, bahkan itu sampai menetes lumayan banyak di lapangan. Ketika ditanya dia hanya beralasan karena dirinya yang kurang erat mengikat perbannya, tanpa menyebutkan alasan kenapa di pergelangan tangannya bisa ada luka sayatan sepanjang dan sedalam itu.

"Untuk sementara sebaiknya kau istirahat saja"

"Baiklah"

Yamaguchi menunduk mengiyakan saran dari Sugawara. Bodoh, seandainya saja dia mengikatnya lebih erat semuanya tidak akan tahu tentang lukanya dan dia masih bisa latihan. Kini dia hanya bisa memandangi yang lainnya berlatih dari sisi lapangan.

"Malam ini kau tidak usah berlatih di tempatnya Shimada-san"

"Tapi aku sudah baikan lihatlah"

Tsukishima sama sekali tidak menggubris Yamaguchi yang telah merasa lebih baik dengan menunjukkan luka di pergelangan tangannya.

Alasan apapun tidak akan berpengaruh pada Tsukishima yang sudah mengetahui semuanya. Dia jauh lebih tahu sifat masocist yang dimiliki Yamaguchi daripada Yamaguchi sendiri.

Yamaguchi memiliki kemampuan untuk meniadakan kemalangan yang akan menimpa orang di sekitanya. Kemampuan sehebat itu bukan berarti tidak mempunyai resiko. Yamaguchi harus kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga sebagai bayarannya. Itu bisa meliputi apa saja dari yang simple seperti kehilangan penggaris atau sehelai rambut, sampai sesuatu yang sangat penting seperti nyawa atau eksistensinya di dunia ini yang berarti Yamaguchi sendiri bisa menghilang begitu saja.

Walaupun Yamaguchi belum pernah menebus kemampuannya lebih ekstrem dari terluka dan berdarah. Tapi tetap saja Tsukishima tidak habis pikir mengenai betapa bodoh temannya ini, mengorbankan sesuatu untuk orang lain yang bahkan tidak tahu kalau Yamaguchi melakukan semua itu untuknya.

Lalu saat Tsukishima kembali menasihati Yamaguchi mengenai dirinya yang terlalu sering menggunakan kemampuannya...

"Maaf Tsukki"

dia akan minta maaf.

Malam ini Yamaguchi berharap agar besok berjalan lebih baik dari hari ini.

Hari esok yang diharap tiba. Pasangan berdarah panas alias Kageyama dan Hinata adalah orang pertama yang menyapa Tsukishima dan Yamaguchi setibanya di ruang klub. Walaupun selalu bersama pagi ini Tsukishima belum ada sekalipun bicara dengannya. Mungkin dia masih marah. Rasanya buruk sekali ketika selalu bersama namun dirimu dianggap tidak ada.

Yamaguchi menunggu hingga yang lainnya selesai mengganti pakaian untuk mulai membuka pakaiannya sendiri. Hingga Tsukishima kembali naik pitam ketika melihat memar jelas di bahu Yamaguchi.

"Ini...Hinata nanti dia..."

Tsukishima tidak perlu menunggu sampai Yamaguchi buka suara untuk mulai menjelaskan mengenai memarnya, sedangkan Tsukishima masih diam dia tidak perduli pada Yamaguchi yang menunduk lalu meninggalkannya sendiri.

Luka di tangan Yamaguchi terus mengingatkannya tentang betapa berbahaya kemampuan yang dimilikinya tapi dia tidak bisa berhenti hanya ini cara yang bisa dia lakukan untuk melindungi orang yang dia cintai.

Seekor burung gagak terbang melintas melewati Yamaguchi yang batu saja keluar dari ruang klub. Dia bisa melihat setelah ini Hinata akan kembali menghajar kepala Kageyama dengan servisnya membuat Yamaguchi mau tidak mau tertawa kecil. Seandainya saja yang dilihatnya hanyalah hal-hal lucu seperti ini.

"Hinata nice serve!"

seruan dari tim Hinata yang terdiri dari dirinya Tsukishima dan Kageyama. Mengingatkan pada pertandingan tiga lawan tiga pertama mereka.

Hinata yang menjadi percaya diri dengan servisnya mulai melempar bola ke atas dan memukulnya namun pukulannya terlalu rendah dan terjadi lagi, servis yang mengenai kepala belakang Kageyama kembali terulang. Semua orang termasuk pelatih Ukai merasa kaget kecuali Yamaguchi. Itu namanya bukan kemalangan tapi kecerobohan, Yamaguchi tertawa lagi dilihat berapa kalipun tetap saja lucu.

Seusainya pertandingan tiga lawan tiga, pelatih Ukai meminta seluruh anggota klub untuk berkumpul.

"Eh?"

hidung Yamaguchi berdarah dia jadi tidak fokus. Dia bisa melihat teman-temannya yang lain bicara padanya tapi dia tidak bisa mendengarnya, pandangannya kabur, hingga darahnya keluar semakin banyak lalu dia pingsan.

"Tsukki?"

Yamaguchi sebenarnya sudah siuman dari tadi, dia hanya tidak ingin kembali ke kelas sampai jam istirahat tiba dan Tsukishima menjenguknya di ruang perawatan.

"Kau itu..."

ini dia, Tsukishima akan memarahinya lagi. Tidak papa, Yamaguchi sudah siap, dia pantas mendapatkannya.

"...apa yang sangat penting sampai kau berdarah sebanyak itu?!"

"Itu..."

"Persetan dengan Hinata, apa kau pernah berpikir mengenai keselamatan dirimu sendiri?!"

"Aku..."

lagi-lagi Yamaguchi tidak sanggup menyahut, dia hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya. Dia merasa bersalah.

"Apa kau tidak pernah berpikir kalau aku akan khawatir?!, aku tidak bisa merasakan sakitmu karena itu tolong berhentilah!"

apa?, Tsukishima khawatir?.

Yamaguchi refleks menegakkan kepalanya, pipinya memerah setelah mendengar ungkapan dari sahabatnya. Tsukishima tidak pernah mengungkapkan perasaannya secara blak-blakan seperti ini. Ini artinya Yamaguchi benar-benar harus berhenti menggunakan kemampuannya.

"Aku tidak akan menggunakan kemampuanku lagi"

setidaknya Yamaguchi akan menggunakannya sekali untuk yang terakhir kalinya, dia berjanji.

Hari-hari berikutnya terasa cukup menyakitkan bagi Yamaguchi, melihat berbagai kejadian membuat teman-temannya terluka walaupun kemalangan itu tidak hanya sebatas cidera fisik seperti Kageyama dan Hinata yang harus menjalani pelajaran tambahan karena nilai jelek mereka dan senpainya Nishinoya dan Tanaka yang harus ditegur terus-menerus karena 'terlalu bersemangat', kalau itu sih salah mereka sendiri -_-.

Tapi menyenangkan juga, melihat reaksi teman-teman ketika kejadian yang tidak begitu fatal seperti terjatuh dan terpeleset terjadi.

"Tsukki, kapan-kapan ayo kita pergi ke festival kembang api"

Yamaguchi tidak tahu apakah Tsukishima mendengarnya di balik headphone yang dikenakannya atau jika iya Yamaguchi tidak bisa menyimpulkan apakah Tsukishima mengiyakan ajakannya di balik wajah datarnya, tapi ini adalah yang terakhir. Makan siang bersama Tsukishima ini adalah yang terakhir.

Benar-benar yang terkahir.

Hari ini Tsukishima tidak masuk sekolah, sangat aneh sampai-sampai Daichi dan yang lainnya berkali-kali menanyakannya pada Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi sendiri tidak bisa memberi jawaban yang memuaskan karena dia sendiri 'melihatnya' tidak begitu jelas.

Ketika sedang sendirian di kursinya ponsel Yamaguchi bergetar.

"Halo?"

"Yamaguchi"

itu telepon dari kak Akiteru kakaknya Tsukishima.

Latihan sore ini berakhir lebih awal karena berita dari Yamaguchi yang mengatakan bahwa Tsukishima sedang dirawat di rumah sakit karena kecelakaan, tangan kirinya patah setelah dirinya di tabrak mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi saat perjalanan pulang dan seluruh anggota klub sepakat untuk menjenguknya.

Kondisi Tsukishima persis seperti yang digambarkan Akiteru lewat telepon. Tangan kirinya masih di gips karena patah, selain luka lecet dan goresan ringan, kondisi Tsukishima sudah jauh kebih baik. Kondisinya bisa jauh lebih fatal dari ini karena itu dokter mengatakan bahwa Tsukishima sangatlah beruntung hanya mengalami patah tangan.

"Tsukishima, aku akan menjaga Yamaguchi saat kau tidak ada"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan boge!"

kalimat ngelantur Hinata dihadiahi jitakan di kepalanya yang mengundang tawa dari teman yang lainnya.

"Kami tidak bisa sering menjengukmu karenanya cepatlah sembuh dan kembali ke klub"

"Kami membutuhkanmu"

kalimat terakhir dari Daichi dan Sugawara sebelum keluar dari ruang rawat meninggalkan Tsukishima dan Yamaguchi berdua.

Suasana menjadi hening seketika.

"Syukurlah"

Yamaguchi menggumam.

"Syukurlah"

gumamnya lagi ditambah air mata.

"Syukurlah Tsukki"

gumamnya lagi sambil menunduk dalam. Ini adalah yang terakhir, Yamaguchi sudah berjanji karenanya jika terjadi sesuatu pada Tsukishima dia tidak akan pernah bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri, tapi sekarang sudah tidak papa dia sudah tahu kalau Tsukishima baik-baik saja. Yamaguchi akan membayar dengan semua yang dia punya bila perlu.

'Tsukki, kapan-kapan ayo kita pergi ke festival kembang api'

Tsukishima ingat kalau Yamaguchi pernah mengatakan itu padanya. Hinata yang mengingatkannya, katanya sambil 'menunggu' dia bisa menonton festival kembang api bersama yang lainnya yang langsung ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Tsukishima. Mereka ini sudah kelas tiga bisakah dia lebih fokus pada nilai-nilainya daripada bermain-main seperti ini.

Lalu Tsukishima menggeser kursi yang ada di depannya dan mendudukinya. Selama hampir dua tahun dirinya menunggu Yamaguchi...untuk siuman dan membuka matanya.

Hal yang terjadi dua tahun yang lalu adalah Yamaguchi melihat kematian dari Tsukishima lalu dengan kemampuan dirinya menghapus kematian itu dari Tsukishima dan membayarnya dengan waktunya. Hingga saat ini Yamaguchi masih terbaring koma di rumah sakit. Dirinya tidak mengalami penyakit serius maupun kecelakaan fatal seperti yang dialami Tsukishima, dia hanya tidak pernah terbangun lagi sejak tidur setelah menjenguk Tsukishima dua tahun yang lalu.

Sudah hampir dua tahun, entah sebanyak apa waktu yang harus dikorbankan Yamaguchi untuk membayar kematian yang hendak merenggut Tsukishima. Jika saja Tsukishima mengetahuinya sejak awal dirinya bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Yamaguchi. Setelah itu melihat ekspresi ala orang idiot yang entah kenapa sangat mahir dilakukannya. Jika itu terjadi Tsukishima akan langsung menciumnya, melamarnya bila perlu.

Apa yang sebenarnya Tsukishima pikirkan saat ini?, Yamaguchi tidak bisa mendengarnya, orang yang tidur tidak bisa berekpresi ataupun menanggapi omongan orang lainkan?.

"Yamaguchi..."

Tsukishima menggenggam erat tangan Yamaguchi lalu menciumnya.

"...festival kembang apinya akan segera berlangsung"

suara ledakan dan pendaran cahaya yang indah berhambur di langit. Itu dia hal yang sangat ingin Yamaguchi lihat.

"Bangunlah"

"Bagaimana kalau hari ini?"

Kuroo kembali menggoda Tsukishima. Semua orang tahu kalau Kuroo sudah menyukai Tsukishima sejak SMA hingga saat ini dirinya telah berjuang mati-matian agar bisa bekerja satu kantor dengan pujaan hatinya itu.

"Aku tidak punya waktu, permisi"

"Heh...baiklah"

"Kapan kau akan berhenti"

dan seperti biasa seperti sudah ditakdirkan bersama ternyata Kenma juga diterima di kantor ini. Jadilah suasana tak ubahnya seperti saat mereka SMA bagi Kuroo dan Kenma.

"Apa maksudmu"

"Dia tidak suka padamu, berhentilah mengejarnya"

Kuroo tidak terima dinasihati oleh gamer jomblo seperti Kenma. Tahu apa dia soal cinta, terlebih lagi saat Kuroo bertanya pada Daichi dan teman-teman Tsukishima semasa sekolah dulu tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang mengatakan kalau Tsukishima sudah punya pacar. Itu berarti Kuroo bebaskan merayu Tsukishima sampai dia luluh.

"Yahoo, Tsukishima"

Kuroo kembali sambil membawa secangkir kopi untuk Tsukishima yang sedang duduk di meja kerjanya. Dia menerima saja Kopi yang ditawarkan Kuroo tanpa ada maksud apa-apa, dia hanya ingin kopinya.

"Ne Kuroo-san"

"Iya"

Kuroo sumeringah, jarang-jarang Tsukishima yang memulai pembicaraan di antara mereka.

"Nanti malam tim bola vollyku yang dulu mengadakan acara minum"

"Kau menawariku?, bagaimana ya jika kau memaksa aku kan menemanimu"

"Aku tidak minta kau untuk menemaniku. Aku minta kau untuk menggantikanku"

kenapa jadinya malah begini, ya sudahlah mungkin nanti Kuroo bisa bertanya lebih jauh mengenai cara mendapatkan hati Tsukishima dari teman-teman Karasunonya.

"Kalau boleh tahu kenapa kau tidak bisa datang?"

"Aku ada kencan dengan pacarku"

disaat Tsukishima menyerupur kopinya, Kuroo sangat shock dengan pernyataan Tsukishima.

"Dia bilang dia punya pacar"

Kuroo langsung menumpahkan segala kekesalannya dalam acara minum para alumni klub volly. Walaupun dulu dia berada di tim dan sekolah yang berbeda sebagai kapten Kuroo sudah sangat akrab dengan anak-anak Karasuno.

"Pacar ya"

Hinata mulai berfikir mengenai siapa orang yang kemungkinan besar menjadi pacarnya Tsukishima, mengingat sifat Tsukishima yang seperti itu Hinata jadi kasihan pada orang yang menjadi pacarnya.

"Ne Kageyama, pacarnya Tsukishima pasti diakan?"

Nishinoya menambahkan.

"Kau benar, Kuroo-san menyerahlah"

"Kalian tahu?"

Kuroo jadi tambah penasaran.

"Menyerahlah, kau tidak akan mendapatkannya"

tambah Sugawara, dia yang biasa berhati malaikat ternyata satu pendapat dengan Kageyama.

"Kau juga mengetahuinya?, kenapa kalian tidak beri tahu aku"

"Kenapa kau tidak tanya sendiri padanya"

kata-kata Daichi ada benarnya, selama ini Kuroo tidak pernah bertanya secara langsung Tsukishima punya pacar atau tidak.

Keesokan harinya Kuroo langsung menanyakan mengenai pacar yang Tsukishima katanya sebelumnya. Dia harus mengetahui siapa orang yang telah mengalahkannya. Dia sudah sengaja mencegat Tsukishima saat jam pulang.

"Pacarku?"

"Ya, kau bilang kemarin kau ada kencan dengannyakan?"

"Oh itu, ya. Aku sendiri sebenarnya tidak tahu dia itu suka padaku atau tidak aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai pacarku secara sepihak"

"Hah?"

situasi tidak jelas apa lagi ini.

"Aku akan menemuinya malam ini, jika ingin Kuroo-san boleh ikut"

tentu saja.

Di perjalanan Tsukishima mampir ke toko bunga, dia tidak mahir menentukan mana yang paling cocok untuk diberikan pada seseorang jadi seperti biasa dia hanya memilihnya secara random lalu membayarnya.

"Kuroo-san lebih baik kita makan dulu"

"Tapi pacarmu..."

"Tidak papa dia bisa menunggu"

Saat makan di restoran sikap Tsukishima sangat tenang, tidak ada tanda atau rasa khawatir jika pacarnya tahu dia pergi dengan pria lain atau sejenisnya. Bunga ini pasti untuk wanitakan?, entah apa yang akan pacarnya pikirkan jika tahu Tsukishima baru saja kencan dengan pria.

"Pacarku tidak akan marah, tenang saja"

Tidak mungkin, disaat seperti ini Kuroo hanya bisa memikirkan satu hal. Biasanya kalau situasinya semacam ini...mungkinkah pacar Tsukishima sudah...sudah meninggal dunia?.

"Kita hampir sampai, kamarnya ada di lantai ini"

Ternyata Tsukishima membawa Kuroo ke sebuah rumah sakit. Sesampainya di ruang rawat, Tsukishima mempersilahkan Kuroo untuk masuk lalu menata mengganti bunga lama yang berada di vas bunga di sisi ranjang dengan bunga yang baru dibawanya.

Ternyata dia, dia adalah anggota yang hilang dari Karasuno dulu. Kuroo tahu kalau dia, Yamaguchi terbaring koma tapi dia tidak tahu kalau orang ini telah merebut hati Tsukishima bahkan dalam kondisinya yang seperti itu dia mampu membuat Tsukishima hanya melihat padanya.

Kuroo bisa melihat dalam diam bagaimana Tsukishima merawat Yamaguchi, membenarkan selimut dan bantalnya lalu menyisir rambutnya. Kuroo merasa jika salah sedikit saja tubuh kurus Yamaguchi bisa patah seperti daun kering.

Kini Kuroo tahu dia harus mengakuinya kalau dia sama sekali tidak punya peluang untuk mendapatkan Tsukishima.

"Tujuh tahun"

Tsukishima menggeser kursi untuk diduduki Kuroo.

"Ini sudah tahun ketujuh dan sepertinya dia masih ingin tidur, tapi dia belum mati"

Kuroo bisa melihat kesedihan yang dipancarkan mata yang selalu berada di balik lensa kaca mata Tsukishima. Rasa sedih yang berasal dari sebuah penyesalan. Kuroo penasaran, apa yang membuat Yamaguchi yang menurutnya tidak begitu kuat ini bisa sampai memenjarakan hati Tsukishima selama ini, membuatnya tersiksa dalam penantian dan memaksanya untuk terus berharap.

"Ini semua salahku, seharusnya aku bisa langsung memahaminya. Padahal kita sudah bersama dalam waktu yang sangat lama"

seharusnya Tsukishima bisa langsung tahu kalau saat itu Yamaguchi telah membuat kesepakatan dengan kemampuannya. 'Selamatkan Tsukishima dari kematian lalu akan kutebus nyawanya dengan waktuku', atau semacam itu. Padahal Tsukishima sudah melihatnya, di saat terakhir Yamaguchi telah pamit padanya tapi ego Tsukishima terlalu besar untuk menyadari bahwa Yamaguchi akan meninggalkannya dalam waktu yang lama tanpa adanya jaminan akan kembali.

Flashback.

"Syukurlah Tsukki"

entah ini sudah yang keberapa kalinya Yamaguchi mengucapkan kalimat bernada sama, Tsukishima jadi muak.

"Apa yang akan terjadi padamu setelah ini?"

Tsukishima membalas dengan nada skeptis, Yamaguchi yang telah duduk di sampingnya kini telah menggenggam tangan kanannya dengan erat.

"Kau tidak usah khawatirkan aku"

"Siapa juga yang mengkhawatirkanmu hah?, kau selalu menyusahkan semua orang dan aku, aku adalah orang yang selalu kau repotkan setiap kali kemampuanmu itu meminta bayarannya"

sungguh Tsukishima tidak bermaksud mengatakannya, dia hanya sedang marah, itu saja.

Yamaguchi tersenyum.

"Begitu ya"

wajah penuh rasa lega yang ditampilkan Yamaguchi entah kenapa membuat Tsukishima iritasi.

"Kalau begitu sudah tidak papakan kalau kutinggal?"

itu adalah obrolan terakhir mereka hingga akhirnya Yamaguchi menyusul yang lainnya yang menunggunya di luar lalu pulang.

Flashback end.

"Padahal dia bilang kalau dia akan meninggalkanku tapi aku malah semakin marah bukannya langsung bertanya dia mau jadi pacarku atau tidak, aku memang yang terburuk"

tidak, Kuroo tidak berfikir seperti itu.

Rasa penyesalan melahirkan cinta yang lebih besar. Itu sudah terbukti dari kesetiaan yang dicurahkan Tsukishima. Rasa sakit yang Kuroo rasakan karena tidak ada sedikitpun harapan untuk bersama Tsukishima tidak ada apa-apannya di bandingkan rasa cinta yang dimiliki Tsukishima untuk Yamaguchi dan Yamaguchi untuk Tsukishima. Ah sial!, memang sudah tidak ada sedikitpun harapan untuk Kuroo.

Tapi biarlah, Kuroo bisa melihat kalau sejak dulu cahaya Tsukishima terlihat lebih terang ketika dirinya berada di dekat Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi sudah seperti stasiun pengisian bahan bakar untuk Tsukishima. Ketika Tsukishima berkata 'apa sebaiknya aku menyerah saja', Yamaguchi akan langsung bilang 'bertahanlah kau bisa melakukannya, tenang saja ', dan terus seperti itu, Kuroo tidak pandai membuat perumpamaan.

"Kalau begitu bukankah sudah jelas"

Kuroo menepuk pundak Tsukishima.

"Bukankah sudah jelas kalau dia pasti mau menjadi pacarmu"

"Entahlah, aku akan tanyakan pada padanya saat dia siuman nanti"

"Benar, ketika dia siuman kau harus langsung tanya padanya"

Tsukishima tersenyum pada Kuroo yang mungkin telah berjuang sangat keras hanya untuk menghiburnya.

"Sampai jumpa besok"

"Ya sampai jumpa"

Kuroo dan Tsukishima berpisah di stasiun kereta karena arah rumah mereka yang berbeda. Setelah mengucapkan salam perpisahan mereka langung berpencar.

Besok adalah hari penantian baru untuk Tsukishima.

Tsukishima biasa pulang di saat langit senja memancarkan cahaya kemerahannya, tapi tidak hati ini. Hujan deras yang tak kunjung berhenti sejak siang tadi membuat langit malam datang lebih cepat. Dia hanya sedang memikirkan cara agar tidak basah dalam perjalanan menuju stasiun, padahal stasiunnya dekat dari kantor tapi sepertinya Tsukishima harus menumpang taksi.

"Halo?"

baru saja hendak beranjak dari pintu depan gedung kantornya. ponsel Tsukishima bergetar, ada telepon dari pihak rumah sakit, Tsukishima mengankatnya tanpa ekspektasi apapun.

Tsukishima menunggu tanggapan dari seberang yang tidak kunjung menyahut. Tsukishima tidak punya waktu untuk meladeni telepon tidak jelas seperti ini.

"Halo?"

Tsukishima akan benar-benar menutup teleponya.

"Tsukki"

gaps. Suaranya pelan sekali tapi Tsukishima mampu mendengarnya, dirinya sampai terpaku saat menyadari suara siapa yang baru saja memanggil namanya.

"Tsukki"

penelepon di seberang terdengar menarik napas berat sebelum mengucapkan sebuah kata yang terlampau pelan. Tsukishima sampai menggenggam ponsel dengan kedua tangannya, beberapa saat kemudian wajahnya menunduk dan dadanya bergetar

"Yamaguchi"

Tsukishima berlari di sepanjang koridor di lantai rumah sakit di mana Yamaguchi di rawat. Yamaguchi ada di sana, selang oksigen dan infus masih menacap di tubuhnya hanya saja perbedaan terbesarnya adalah kini Yamaguchi membuka matanya, bedanya kini mata Yamaguchi mampu membalas mata Tsukishima yang menatapnnya, iris mereka bertemu Tsukishima bahkan tidak perlu susah payah membayangkannya seperti yang dilakukannya tujuh tahun terakhir.

Tsukishima berjalan mendekat lalu duduk di sisi ranjang Yamaguchi, air mata sudah membendung di pelupuk matanya tangannya perlahan bergerak mencengkram lembut bahu Yamaguchi.

"Ja..."

ja?.

"Jadilah pacarku, Yamaguchi"

Tsukishima langsung memeluk erat Yamaguchi. Bisa dirasakan Tsukishima sedang terisak sambil membenamkan kepalanya di leher Yamaguchi.

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan"

suara Tsukishima terdengar seperti anak kecil saat dirinya bicara di tengah isakannya.

Yamaguchi menggerakkan jarinya untuk menghapus air mata Tsukishima ketika dia melepaskan pelukannya, walaupun begitu kedua tangannya masih memenjarakan tubuh Yamaguchi. Tsukishima takut tubuh ringkih itu akan terluka jika dia melepaskannya sedikit saja.

"Maaf Tsukki"

Jari kurus milik Yamaguchi masih menelusuri wajah Tsukishima. Wajahnya dewasa sekali, begitu pikir Yamaguchi. Walaupun telah tidur tujuh tahun lamanya bagi Yamaguchi itu sama saja seperti saat kau tidur di malam hari lalu terbangun keesokan paginya.

"Aku tidak butuh permintaan maaf darimu, dasar bodoh"

disaat seperti ini Tsukishima masih sempat-sempatnya mengumpat.

Yamaguchi tersenyum. Bahkan jika wajah mereka berubah dan usia mereka bertambah itu hanyalah angka. Perasaan mereka masihlah sama seperti seperti saat mereka pertama kali bertemu, saat Yamaguchi berfikir Tsukishima sangat keren sehingga dia ingin terus berada di sisinya dan juga saat Tsukishima berfikir Yamaguchi sangat lemah sehingga dia ingin terus melindunginya.

Yamaguchi mengerti.

"Bukankah kau tidak menerima penolakan?"

apa ini artinya penantian Tsukishima berakhir?. Ya, Tsukishima telah mengunci takdirnya dengan Yamaguchi dengan ciuman dalam tepat di bibirnya.

Setelah ini Tsukishima tidak akan membiarkan apapun merenggut Yamaguchi dari sisinya lagi.

"Kenapa?"

lagi-lagi Yamaguchi memalingkan wajahnya. Dia selalu melakukannya: menatap wajah Tsukishima dalam waktu yang lama lalu memalingkan wajahnya ketika Tsukishima sadar dan menanyakan alasanya.

"Tsukki jadi tampan sekali, apa benar kau tidak pernah pacaran dengan gadis atau pria lain saat aku koma, karena kau itu...eum..."

Yamaguchi mengungkapkan alasanya dengan nada yang sangat tidak percaya diri.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan hah?"

Tsukishima mencubit pipi Yamaguchi, fisiknya saja yang berubah tapi sifatnya masih sama persis seperti tujuh tahun yang lalu saat mereka masih SMA.

"Sakit Tsukki"

Tsukishima menangkupkan tangannya di tempat bekas cubitannya di pipi Yamaguchi lalu membelainya pelan.

"Ne Yamaguchi"

"Hm?"

"Aku sadar kalau aku sama sekali tidak bisa melarangmu mengunakan kemampuanmu, karena itu tolong pikirkan dulu sebelum menggunakannya. Pikirkan konsekuensinya pada dirimu, tolong pikirkan orang-orang yang kau sayangi, tolong pikirkan aku"

tapi Yamaguchi tidak ingin minta maaf, tidak kali ini. Dia tidak ingin mengatakan kalau dia menyesali apa yang dilakukannya tujuh tahun yang lalu.

"Karenanya sebelum menggunakannya tolong bicaralah dulu denganku, bisakan?"

heh?, beneran tidak dilarang?.

"Baik, Tsukki"

mau tidak mau Tsukishima tersenyum simpul membalas senyuman sehangat matahari untuknya dari Yamaguchi.

Setelah semua yang terjadi, Yamaguchi selalu berfikir bahwa dirinya telah melindungi Tsukishima dengan kemampuan yang dimilikinya namun saat ini fikirannya itu berubah, justru sebaliknya sejak awal Tsukishimalah yang selalu melindunginya.

"Setelah ini Hinata dan yang lainnya akan datang"

Hah...apakah Yamaguchi juga memiliki kemampuan untuk mendapatkan banyak sekali cinta?.

End.


End file.
